


Surreptitious

by imjaebutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebutt/pseuds/imjaebutt





	Surreptitious

I ran my fingers through his tousled hair, feeling all the knots resulted from the five hour car ride. There were leftover bits of gel from the morning’s schedule and it’ll probably be an absolute pain to get rid of it later. I was balancing on my tiptoes, trying my best to reach the back of his head. Although I was a decent height for a girl at 168cm- not too short, not too tall - Yugyeom was still a good head taller than me. It also didn’t help that his head was tilted upwards trying to see the TV overhead that was broadcasting yet another one of his favourite dramas. Not wanting to bother him, I strained my neck and tried to comb through his tangled hair, only to realise I was already tiptoeing as much as I could. I slipped a little and lost my balance, almost falling into him. 

“Can you bend down a little?” I asked, exasperated. For some reason this dressing room did not have enough chairs for an idol group of seven members; the only three chairs available were already taken by Youngjae, Mark and Jackson who were getting their makeup done. 

“Oh, sorry,” Yugyeom replied absentmindedly, keeping his eyes glued to the monitor. He widened his legs so that he was at my eye level. 

After realising that the gel in his hair was almost impossible to get rid of without water, I decided to just go ahead with more gel, styling it so that his fringe was fixed in place. I scrunched up the sides and added a bit more volume with hairspray. Yugyeom’s hair was always the smoothest and easiest to style; I was quite pleased with how it looked.

Just as I was about to change positions and go behind him to work on the back of his hair, Bambam had snuck up behind him and kicked his right leg outwards, almost forcing him into a split. 

Yugyeom yelled and collapsed in pain. “You little,” he started before running after Bambam.

I heaved a sigh, dropping my hands to my sides. “I was nearly done, geez.”

“Guys, come on, we don’t have much time,” I heard the familiar deep authoritative voice say from the corner of the room. 

“Yugyeom-ah, let her finish with your hair first,” Jaebum said sternly. I felt his gaze burning into the back of my head. “Don’t make her job any harder.”

“It’s okay, I was pretty much done anyways,” I muttered, walking towards the small dressing room next door to put back the hair products.

The door to the small dressing room opened the second I closed it behind me. Knowing who it was, I refused to turn around and continued tidying up the trunk containing all of their accessories.

“Hey.” I felt a pair of large but gentle hands on my waist.

“No, stop, you’re not supposed to be here,” I protested. “If any of them see you in here with me we’re actually screwed.”

I turned around in his hands and realised that he was standing much closer to me than I thought, his face only a few centimetres from mine. I sucked in a breath of air, surprised. I was backed up against the trunk with almost no space for movement.

“Yeah, but I’m always careful,” Jaebum whispered, his eyes fixated on my lips. “Are you tired?”

“I’m alright…I slept on the ride here-” 

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt his lips on mine. It didn’t matter how many times he did this because each time my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. There was an exhilarating firmness in his mouth that I thoroughly enjoyed. I kissed back, weaving my hands into his hair, tugging gently. He responded with a low groan before pulling back abruptly.

“I didn’t like that you were doing that to Yugyeom,” he stated as-a-matter-of-factly. 

I was still in a daze from the sudden kiss that it didn’t really register what he was referring to. “I’ve never made out with Yugyeom though?” I said, a little confused.

“Gosh I mean the hair thing,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“What the hell else am I supposed to do? I’m your hair stylist you idiot, all seven of you.” I frowned at him. Then I gave him a tiny smile. “I guess what I said actually applies anyways… I wouldn’t kiss any of them like this.”

I crossed my wrists at the back of his neck and pushed my body up against him, aware that his hands had tightened on my waist. I pressed my lips against his with more urgency, sucking on his bottom lip gently. Feeling the low vibration of a moan, I smiled against his lips and nudged them open, protruding my tongue so that it met his, to which he responded with equal eagerness. Jaebum’s hands slid down to the back of my thighs and squeezed before lifting me up suddenly onto the trunk, not once breaking the kiss. He stood in between my legs so that I was straddling him. He ran the tips of his fingers up and down my back, sending delicious tingles down my spine. I let out a small moan against his mouth, encouraging him to go further. His hands groped for the waistband of my jeans under my shirt before immediately unbuttoning and unzipping them, exposing a hint of my black underwear. 

“Jaebum,” I breathed. “We probably shouldn’t do this.”

“Probably.” His voice was husky and low. “Yeah, probably not. We should stop,” he said, to which he proceeded to slide his hand further down the front of my pants.


End file.
